


O lektvaru lásky

by Dorea



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fairy Tales, M/M, glee czech fest
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt a Noah mají před svatbou, jen kdyby se do toho nemíchala Rachel zakoukané právě do švarného kováře Pucka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O lektvaru lásky

**Author's Note:**

> Napsáno pro Glee czech fest.

Malá místnost byla zaplněná dusivým namodralým kouřem, který si skrz staré dřevěné trámy a došky z orobince hledal cestu ven. Rachel nervózně sledovala starou vrásčitou ženu sehnutou nad pobublávajícím kotlíkem, z něhož stoupaly výpary ve spirálovitých cestičkách, a ne zcela úspěšně se snažila ignorovat kusy mrtvých zvířat ledabyle rozházených po prostoru chýše. Na natažené šňůře visely králičí packy a havraní křídla. Na policích byly usazeny všelijaké křivule a baňky – některé byly plné barevných tekutin nebo různých semínek či jílů. O nohu se dívce otřela černá kočka (když to udělala poprvé, Rachel strachem vypískla) a za stařenou seděl na pelesti její rozviklané postele velký krkavec.

Čarodějnice něco nesrozumitelného zamumlala. Třikrát otočila dřevěnou míchačkou v připravovaném lektvaru a vsypala do kotlíku svazek pokroucených kořínků, které vypadaly, jako když se hýbají. Rachel ohrnula nos. Chýší to zašumělo, bába vše ještě jednou zamíchala a poté se z kotle vyvalil dým hustý jako mléko. Voněl po raných jablkách.

„Tvou krev. Teď potřebuju tvou krev,“ zaskřehotala stařena. Otočila se na vystrašenou dívku a natahovala po ní ruku zkroucenou artritidou. Nehty měla dlouhé a špinavé.

Dívka jí se strachem vepsaným do mladé tváře hleděla do bílých očí zakalených stářím. S propadlými tvářemi vypadala jako kostlivec potažený kůží. Už po několikáté tento den přemýšlela, jestli je její rozhodnutí správné.

„Tak co? Bude to!“ vyprskla na ni čarodějnice netrpělivě. „Nemám na tebe celej den.“ Velký krkavec, stále usazený na pelesti postele, se zasmál. Rachel přeběhl mráz po zádech. Nemyslela si, že se zvířata umí smát.

Dívka pomalým nejistým krokem došla až k ní a opatrně napřáhla paži. Žena ji za ni nemilosrdně drapla a ihned ji zručně tenkým obsidiánovým ostřím rozřízla pokožku dlaně. Rachel sykla bolestí, chtěla ruku stáhnout, ale žena ji držela svými zdánlivě křehkými končetinami, pokrytými stařeckými skvrnami, příliš pevně. Takovou sílu by od ní nikdo nepředpokládal.

„No no no,“ zasmála se štěkavě. „To je boje pro trochu krve.“

Tři velké kapky dopadly na hladinu rudé bublající kapaliny. Vpily se do ní a lektvar zašeptal jako milenka, která se k vám tiskne v orgasmovém opojení. Zprůhledněl. Patrné byly pouze lehce fialové odlesky. Babizna ponořila do tekutiny dřevěnou lžíci a trochu lektvaru přinesla k ústům. Ochutnala, převalila tekutinu několikrát na jazyku a okamžitě ji vyplivla. Souhlasně zabručela. Vzala z bytelné dubové police jeden z mnoha skleněných flakónů a nabrala do něho lektvar, když byl plný, předala ho Rachel.

„Musí to vypít do zítřejšího večera, pamatuj.“

Rachel horlivě přikývla, předala bábě cinkající měšec z kozí kůže a na její lůžko hodila smluvených pět loktů nejkvalitnějšího hedvábí, které byla schopna sehnat. „Děkuji,“ zašeptala s posvátnou úctou. Flakón svírala v dlani jako svatý obrázek. „Moc děkuji. Konečně mě bude milovat,“ zašeptala nadšeně.

„Jo jo. Hlavně ať slouží,“ vyprovodila ji pochybná ženština ze svého starého srubu.

Rachel na nic nečekala, kvapem opustila čarodějčino obydlí a zamířila zarostlou cestou zpět do svého nedalekého rodného města. Bylo brzké ráno, slunce si teprve probojovávalo cestu na nebe a všude byl nadpozemský klid. Ani ptáci neoslavovali zrod nového dne a zvěř byla příliš klidná. Neviděla ani jednoho polňáka natož malého hraboše. Ruku měla zastrčenou v pevné úpletové taštičce, tu měla připevněnou zelenou točenou šňůrkou k pasu a svírala v ní svou jedinou možnost, jak získat srdce milovaného člověka.

Lektvary lásky samozřejmě nepatřily k povoleným prostředkům, jak si zajistit lásku druhé osoby. Rachel ale neměla jinou možnost. Byla k neutěšení. Její láska pro ni neměla jediný zamilovaný pohled, po kterém zoufale prahla. Všechny patřily někomu jinému, někomu kdo si je nezasloužil tak jako ona. Zbýval jí jen zakázaný lektvar a hrozba smrti na mučidlech.

Za rozličných myšlenek došla až k zadním vratům pěkného patrového domu, jednoho z největších ve městě. Se skřípáním je otevřela a jako myška proklouzla přes zahradu až do své postele nepatrně vonící po listech ořešáku. Probudila ji až služebná k pozdnímu obědu.

Neměla hlad. Nimrala se ve své pečeni a do úst nevložila jediné sousto. Její otcové měli strach, jestli není nemocná. Jenže Rachel neměla na jídlo nejmenší ponětí. Byla tak moc vzrušená a netrpělivá.

Konečně byla propuštěna od stolu. Okamžitě běžela zpět do svého pokoje. Oblékla si halenu s rukávy vyšívanými barevnými hedvábnými nitěmi a širokou nabíranou sukni ze vzdušné látky. Důkladně si nechala stáhnout šněrovačku, aby vyniklo její plné poprsí a útlý pas. Kolem krku zavěsila rudé granáty spojená drobnými očky stříbrného řetízku. S rukou pevně sevřenou v pěst, kde se skrývala její naděje, zamířila ke kovárně, kde pracovala její budoucí láska – kovář Noah Puckerman.

„Noahu!“ zapištěla radostně, když vešla dovnitř a spatřila Pucka u sálavé výhně. Na sobě měl jen ušmudlané kalhoty a koženou kovářskou zástěru. Hrudník a paže se mu leskly potem a obličej měl ušmudlaný od sazí.

„Slečno Rachel,“ kývl jí na pozdrav. „Co pro vás mohu udělat?“ usmál se na ni a dívce se málem podlomila kolena.

„Otec se chce zeptat, jestli dneska stihneš okovat našeho koně?“ výmluvu měla vymyšlenou dokonale. Koketně se na Pucka usmívala a natáčela si pramen vlasů na prst.

„Ano, už jsem mu to říkal,“ zamračil se kovář. „Včera se mě přeci ptal.“

„Výborně,“ zatleskala Rachel a jeho druhou větu zcela ignorovala. „Uff. Tady je strašné vedro,“ povolila si šněrování vyšívané haleny a ovívala se dlaní. „Nemohl bys mi donést něco k pití?“ zatřepetala řasama a nahodila svůdnický úsměv.

„Samozřejmě, slečno,“ kývl jí Puck. Odložil obrovské kleště na kovadlinu, sundal zástěru a oblékl si ušmudlanou košili a odešel do síně pro žádaný nápoj.

„Rachel!“ přivítal ji právě příchozí Kurt. „Co tu děláš?“ objal dívku a vtiskl jí polibek na tvář.

„Kvůli koni. Ztratila se mu podkova a trochu kulhá,“ mávla rukou v gestu, že o nic nejde. Příchod Kurta jí poněkud zhatil plány.

„Noah to určitě zvládne,“ ubezpečil ji Kurt. „Kde vůbec je?“ rozhlížel se po místnosti, jestli náhodou jeho milý není schován za některým z opálených dřevěných trámů.

„Tady,“ vešel Puck zpět do kovárny. V rukou držel zeleně naglazovaný kameninový džbán piva a dva hliněné pohárky. „Nevěděl jsem, že dnes přijdeš,“ přistoupil s úsměvem ke Kurtovi a vtiskl mu na rty polibek.

Kurt se začervenal. Něco Puckovi zašeptal do ucha, ten se tomu jen zasmál a bezstarostně mávl rukou. „Slečně to určitě nevadí,“ mrknul na Rachel. Ta se zhluboka nadechla a na tváři vykouzlila falešný úsměv.

„Samozřejmě, že ne.“

„Přinesl jsem ti hotovou košili,“ zamával Kurt úhledně složeným balíčkem, který držel v rukou. „Dám ti ji do síně. Rád jsem tě viděl Rachel,“ usmál se na dívku a zmizel v útrobách domu.

„Nalijete si sama? Musím tohle,“ ukázal na rozdělanou práci, „dokončit, než to úplně vychladne.“

„Ale samozřejmě!“ zajásala dívka okamžitě. Nemohl jí dát lepší příležitost, jak mu lektvar podstrčit. Vše šlo podle plánu. Jen několik minut jí dělilo od lásky jejího života. Celá se klepala potlačovaným vzrušením. Srdce v hrudi jí bušilo tak hlasitě, muselo to být slyšet na míle daleko.

Puck odešel zpět k nedokončené práci. Rachel vklouzl flakón do rukou prakticky sám a celý jeho obsah skončil v otlučeném hliněném poháru. Lehce jím zakroužila, aby se obě kapaliny spojily a přistoupila k Puckovi. Oči mohla nechat na jeho vypracovaných svalech a zpocené kůži. Polkla a s úsměvem mu nápoj předala. Ani nedýchala, když se Puck napil.

„Chutná to nějak divně,“ zamračil se kovář. Přičichl k nápoji, ale nedokázal odhadnout, co mu na něm nesedí.

„Myslím, že je to skvělé,“ rozzářila se Rachel. Hledala v jeho tváři sebemenší stopu po změně. Čarodějnice jí řekla, že kouzlo působí okamžitě a ona za malé jmění, které za lektvar zaplatila, chtěla vidět výsledky.

Noah si ji prohlížel, jako kdyby ji viděl poprvé v životě. Studoval její krásnou bledou tvář. Nechápal, proč ci nevšiml, že Rachel je tak nádherná. To jak jí zářily čokoládové oči a její roztomilá kulatá brada a jaká měla rozkošná ústa. Jaké by asi bylo ji políbit? Nechtěl o tom jen přemýšlet – vždy se raději přesvědčoval na vlastní pěst – tak se natáhl a přitiskl své rty na její. Dokonalé, přesně jak si myslel.

„Večer ti přinesu ko – Noahu!“ vykřikl Kurt, který právě vešel do kovářské dílny a našel líbající se dvojici. „Co to děláš?“ zašeptal s jasnou bolestí v hlase.

„Kurte?“ oslovil ho poněkud omámeně. Rachel chutnala jako nejsladší cukrkandl. Nikdy se nelíbal s nikým, kdo by byl tak perfektní. „Já… Rachel… myslím, že _ji_ miluju,“ podíval se na mladou dívku, kterou svíral v náručí a okamžitě měl jasno. Ta se ihned rozzářila jako slunce v pravé poledne. „Ne, určitě ji miluju.“

„Noahu, vždyť miluješ mě,“ slzy měl na krajíčku. Připadal si, jako kdyby mu někdo zaryl nůž hluboko do srdce a pak se v bolavé ráně zlomyslně vrtal.

„Ne, miluju Rachel,“ pohladil dívku nežně po tváři. Ta se spokojeně usmívala a tiskla se k němu. Takřka dosáhla vrcholu svého plánu. Zbýval poslední krok.

„Proč to říkáš?“ zeptal se Kurt a po tvářích mu stékaly slzy. Snad nikdy v životě se necítal tak podvedený a zraněný.

„Je to pravda.“

„Měl bych… měl bych jít,“ utekl z kovárny. Už se nemohl dívat na Noahův zamilovaný pohled, který ovšem nepatřil jemu, ale jedné z jeho nejlepších kamarádek.

…

„Ach Kurte, jsem tak ráda, že tě vidím!“ přiřítila se k němu usměvavá Rachel.

Kurt seděl pod rozkvetlou vzrostlou jabloní v zahradě a v ruce držel jednoduchý cínový náramek s vyrytým ornamentem a tordovanými konci. Oči měl zarudlé a prstem přejížděl tenké vyryté linky.

 Mladík vypadal příšerně. Za několik týdnů výrazně zhubl, pod očima měl kruhy a i jeho kdysi vyparáděné oblečení bylo daleko střídmější. Nemluvě o rozcuchaných vlasech, na jejichž úpravě si vždy dával záležet.

„Rachel,“ kysele převracel její jméno na jazyku. Nedokázal se na dívku podívat, aniž by neměl nutkání zvracet. Byl slušně vychovaný, věděl, že ženy se nebijí, ale hnědovlasé dívce by nejraději vyškubal všechny vlasy a na každou buclatou tvář vlepil pořádnou facku. „Co potřebuješ?“

„Ach jistě. Chtěla bych pomoct s vyšíváním svatebních šatů!“ vykřikla vzrušeně. „Budu se totiž vdávat!“ poposkočila nadšeně.

„Svatebních šatů,“ zopakoval Kurt tiše a přemáhal náhlý pocit nevolnosti. Ani se nemusel ptát, kdo je ten šťastný. „Samozřejmě, že svatební šaty, co taky jiného,“ měl pocit, že polyká silný pelyňkový odvar.

„Za měsíc bude svatba. Všechno už se zařizuje, dokonce přijdou lidé od dvora! Bude to nádhera. Vím, že je to narychlo, ale nechceme čekat. Noah je tak dokonalý a nádherný,“ rozplývala se a ryla do Kurtova srdce další bolest.

„Noah je skvělý muž, ano,“ přitakal jí dutě. Nechtěl poslouchat, jaké štěstí Rachel potkalo, protože kdysi bývalo jeho vlastním.

„Pomůžeš mi? Máš nejlepší stehy v celém královstí!“ snažila se mu zalichotit. „Musíš mi pomoct! Musím mít nádherné šaty. Chci se Noahovi líbit. Chci být krásná.“

„Rachel, já nevím, jestli je to nejlepší nápad.“

„Ale no tak, Kurte, prosím. Chci, aby ty šaty byly dokonalé!“

„Dobře,“ povzdechl si Kurt nakonec. Věděl, že pokud by řekl ne, stejně se Rachel nezbaví do té doby, než bude jeho odpověď kladná. Nechtěl vidět ji natož Noaha, chtěl mít klid a utápět se ve svém žalu.

„Skvělé! O bože, mám toho tolik na zařizování a tak málo času!“ zasmála se hlasitě. „Bude to krásná svatba.“

Kurt jí přikyvoval a usmíval se na ni, vypadal, jako když ho bolí zuby. „Musím už jít. Mám ještě práci. Rád jsem tě zase viděl,“ lhal. Neměl žádnou zakázku. Živůtek pro dceru zlatníka dovyšíval dnes ráno. Byla to nádherná, čistá práce, byl na sebe pyšný.

„Samozřejmě, musíš určitě zkontrolovat, jestli máš dost jehel a vyšívací příze,“ pokývala hlavou chápavě.

„Přesně.“ Nechtěl jí vysvětlovat své pravé důvody. „Měj se,“ rozloučil se a zamířil do chladné světnice.

„Áh, Kurte, neboj se. Jednoho dne určitě objevíš pravou lásku nebo ti k ní někdo dopomůže,“ křičela za ním šťastná dívka.

„Určitě ano,“ přitakal jí Kurt a oči se mu zalily slzami. Ani už Rachel neposlouchal. Rychle uháněl do bezpečí svého pokoje. Stulil se na své posteli a ležel tam několik hodin, dokud mu nepřišla služebná oznámit, že večeře je na stole.

…

Kurta třeštila hlava a celkově mu nebylo příliš dobře. Seděl u Rachel doma, v ruce držel tenkou kostěnou jehlu a vyšíval její svatební šaty. Kolem poskakovala vdavek chtivá dívka a bez přestávky švitořila, jak moc je Puck dokonalý a pozorný snoubenec. Svěřovala se mu s tajemstvími o svém snoubenci, která Kurt nechtěl slyšet. Nepřál si slyšet, jak moc má Noah jemné rty nebo svalnaté pevné ruce. Korunu tomu všemu navršil samotný Noah, když o půl hodiny později vstoupil dveřmi. Ihned se přiřítil ke své nastávající a bezostyšně ji políbil na rudě namalované rty. Kurta si vůbec nevšímal, jako by byl pouhé smítko na naleštěném střevíci. Bolelo to. Kurt ze všech sil přemáhal pláč. Hrudník se mu svíral žalem a ruce třásly. Kus výšivky musel dokonce kvůli křivým stehům párat. To se mu stalo jen třikrát v životě.

Noah pořád vypadal skvěle. Hnědou opálenou kůži obepínala obyčejná lněná košile s rozhalenkou a roztřepeným lemem, kterou mu Kurt před rokem ušil. Mohl vidět drobné nezahojené jizvy od popálenin na jeho hrudníku a pažích, které mu kdysi ošetřoval.

_„Musíš být opatrný, co bych si bez tebe počal,“ políbil ho těsně vedle popáleného místa, na které právě nanesl hojivou mast a položil si hlavu na rozložitý hrudník. Noahovo pravidelně bijící srdce ho uklidňovalo. Těšil se, až se takhle bude probouzet kadý den._

_„Je to oheň. Tomu neporučíš,“ pokrčil Puck rameny a objal ho. „Jsem dost opatrný. Nenechám tě samotného. Slibuju.“_

„Kurte? Kurte? Spíš snad?“ žďuchla do něho Rachel a vytrhla ho tím ze šťastných vzpomínek.  

„Co je?“ odsekl jí. Ukradla mu snoubence, nemůže mu zcizit i vzpomínky. Ty patří jen jemu.

„Budeš to mít už hotové? Potřebuju, abys to dneska dodělal,“ lehce dupla nožkou. „Svatba je tak brzy a vše musí být perfektní.“

„Jo, myslím, že to stihnu,“ mrknul, kolik mu toho ještě zbývá. „Mohla bys mi přinést trochu vody?“

Rachel se zarazila. Rychle přelétla pohledem svého snoubence, který se díval z okna a dění v místnosti nevěnoval pozornost a zpět na Kurta.

„Dobře, hned jsem zpět,“ přitočila se k Puckovi, políbila ho na tvář a opustila místnost.

„Jsi šťastný?“ zeptal se po chvíli ticha Kurt Noaha. Potřeboval vědět, jestli je jeho bývalý přítel spokojený a Rachel je pro něho ta pravá. Nesnesl by pomyšlení, že Puck bude svého rozhodnutí jednou litovat. Že nebude se svým životem spokojený.

Kovář se otočil. Chvilku vypadal zmateně, jako by si až ve chvíli, kdy Kurt promluvil, uvědomil, že tu není sám. „Šťastný? Samozřejmě, že jsem šťastný,“ přitakal se samozřejmostí. „Budu si brát ženu svých snů a budeme spolu už navždy. Nikdy jsem nebyl šťastnější!“

Kurt ho sledoval s koutky úst staženými dolů a zkrabatělou bradou. Noah vypadal podobně, jako když s Finnem snědl ty malé houbičky, co si přinesli z lesa. Zvláštně se mu leskly oči a panenky měl rozšířené. Zuřivě gestikuloval rukama a byl celý roztěkaný.

„Je to neuvěřitelné, jak moc je Rachel dokonalá! Patříme k sobě. Nechápu, že jsem to neviděl dřív. Zmeškali jsme tolik dnů. Je to jako kouzlo,“ pokračoval ve chvále své nastávající.

„Kouzlo?“ zašeptal Kurt. „Kouzlo, to snad ne,“ zhrozil se.

 _„Áh, Kurte, neboj se. Jednoho dne určitě objevíš pravou lásku nebo ti k ní někdo dopomůže.“_ Okamžitě se mu vybavila slova Rachel.

„Tady máš,“ vešla nevěsta zpět do místnosti, předala mu pohár plný vína a stále se usmívala. „O čem jste se bavili?“ zajímala se okamžitě. Byl v jejím hlasu podtón strachu, nebo se to Kurtovi jen zdálo?

„O mé milované,“ přistoupil k ní Puck a dychtivě ji políbil, až mladá žena překvapením vypískla.

„Musím jít!“ vyskočil Kurt z křesla. „Na něco jsem zapomněl.“

„Ale moje šaty!“ protestovala dívka. „Musí být do zítřka hotové!“

„Vezmu si je s sebou,“ zmuchlal je do nevzhledného balíku a doslova vyrazil dveřmi ven.

V hlavě se mu honila děsivá myšlenka. „Kouzlo,“ šeptal si nevěřícně. Byla by toho vůbec Rachel schopná? Mohla by mu udělat něco takového? Musel to zjistit. Potřeboval vědět pravdu.

Skvělou příležitost dostal, když byl navrátit hotové šaty jejich majitelce – byla to jeho nejlepší práce a byl na sebe náležitě hrdý. Všechny stehy byly stejné. Klidně by je mohla nosit i sama královna. Rachel však nebyla doma a do jejího pokoje ho pustil její otec. Kurt tiše a opatrně prošmejdil všechny kouty místnosti. Konečně našel, co hledal. Malý flakónek schovaný pod matrací voněl po exotickém koření a zespodu byl opatřen značkou muří nohy. Dobře věděl, komu patří. O staré čarodějnici bydlící v nedalekých lesích věděli všichni. Bylo mu do pláče. Jak mu tohle mohla jeho kamarádka udělat? Zažehnal slzy a schoval fiolu zpět pod matraci. Odešel.

Do temných lesů vyrazil hned ráno, těsně před úsvitem. Zabalený do velkého pláště z teplé ovčí vlny s širokou kápí lemovanou složitým karetkovaným vzorem zaklepal na zchátralý dřevěný srub schovaný mezi vzrostlými stromy.

„Dál,“ zaskřehotal zevnitř nevraživý hlas.

Vešel dovnitř. Srdce mu bilo jako splašené a dlaně se mu potily. „Dobrý den,“ pozdravil slušně.

 _Vždy buď zdvořilý,_ slyšel v hlavě matčin hlas. Oči mu šmejdily po místnosti a zůstaly přilepené na zakrváceném dřevěném prkénku, na kterém zůstal rozsekaný skelet malého mrtvého zvířete – snad lasice nebo kuny – vedle pak ležel zakulacený obsidiánový sekáček.

„Kurt Hummel,“ vyšla stařena zpoza sušících se svazků různých bylin. Kurt poznal listy meduňky, květ kontryhele a bobulky blínu. „Vyrostl z tebe pěkný mladý muž,“ usmívala se na něho čarodějnice. Pohladila po hlavě černou kočku, která se jí lísala k nohám a hodila jí kus z rozsekaného zvířete.

„Vy mě znáte?“ zamračil se Kurt. Nepamatoval se, že by ženu někdy viděl a zcela určitě věděl, že s ní není nijak spřízněn.

„Pomáhala jsem tvé matce počít. Byla to dobrá žena,“ pokývala hlavou. „Je jí škoda. Co bys chtěl?“

Kurt se nadechl a doufal, že svou otázkou ženu neurazí. „Připravila jste Rachel Berryové lektvar lásky?“ s nadějí se na ni podíval a ignoroval všechny strašidelné artefakty, které se v chýši nacházely a z nichž mu běhal mráz po zádech. Nebyl zbabělec, ale celá atmosféra chýše ho děsila.

„Nesděluju informace o jiných zákaznících. To není má povinnost.“

„Potřebuju to vědět. Prosím.“

„Je mi líto.“

„Řeknete mi aspoň, jestli tu Rachel byla. Musím to vědět.“

Stařena se mu zadívala do tváře. Kurt měl pocit, že mu vidí až do žaludku. „Tvoje matka i otec jsou dobří lidé. Doufám, že jsi to zdědil po nich,“ povzdechla si. „Nedávno jsem jeden lektvar lásky dělala. To je vše, co ti řeknu.“

„Děkuji,“ usmál se na ni Kurt. Chvilku si žmoulal ret. „Chtěl bych taky uvařit lektvar lásky.“

„Klidně ti ho uvařím. Ale musím tě varovat, pokud se podají dva různé lektvary jedné osobě, tak zešílí,“ varovala ho přísně.

„Nechci ho pro stejného člověka, jako chtěla Rachel. Chci to pro ni.“

Tváří čarodějnice probleskl dravčí úsměv, nebo se to Kurtovi možná zdálo. „Máš něco z osoby, do které se má zamilovat? Bez toho to nepůjde.“

Kurt přikývl, sáhl do kapsy a zabalené v jemném plátnu, vytáhl několik zrzavých vlasů. „Bude to stačit?“

Čarodějnice si zrzavé chmýří prohlédla s přimouřenýma očima. „Potulný Brett? Chlapče, ty máš ale nápady. Líbí se mi to,“ řekla mu, když viděla jeho nejistou tvář.

Přešla k ohništi, prohrábla doutnající uhlíky zrezlým pohrabáčem a postavila na něho malý kotlík. Nalila do něho číši vody, přidala několik svazků bylin a vše zamíchala – třikrát doleva a pětkrát doprava. Počkala, až se vše začne vařit a pak přilila nějakou tmavou tekutinu, která vypadala jako hustá krev. Přešla ke klícce, kde vrkali tři sněhobílí holubi. Strčila ruku dovnitř.

„Pšš. Neboj se ptáčku,“ něžně pohladila lapené zvíře po hlavě. Položila ho na dřevěné prkénko, přidržela si ho levou rukou a do pravé vzala sekáček. Kurt zavřel oči, uslyšel jen svištění vzduchu a pak náraz a mlaskavé zvuky. Víčka otevřel, až když uslyšel ženu přecházet po místnosti. Nejdříve zamíchala tekutinou v kotlíku – souhlasně zamumlala – přidala dvě semínka durmanu a do husté vroucí kapaliny vhodila holubí srdce. Lektvar zasténal a změnil barvu na temně rudou. Nakonec přidala zrzavé vlasy. Lektvar zabublal a zprůhledněl. Vyvalil se z něho světlý hustý dým vonící po lesním ovoci.

„Je to hotové. Měla by to vypít, co nejdříve,“ udělila mu poslední pokyny. „Přineseš mi za to tři lokte toho nejlepšího sukna. A nepokoušej se mě ošidit.“

„Dobře,“ třesoucí rukou si od ženy převzal skleněný flakón plný čiré tekutiny. „Děkuji vám.“

„Nemáš zač. Nezapomeň na to sukno.“

…

Kurt byl nervózní, potil se a třásly se mu ruce. V dlani svíral skleněnou fiolu s lektvarem. Dneska vše napraví. Vše bude tak jak má být.

„Vidíš, na živůtek jsem použil stonkový steh. Myslím, že to vypadá moc pěkně,“ představoval Rachel dokončené šaty. Ta mu nadšeně přikyvovala a prsty opatrně přejížděla po hebké látce svatebního roucha.

„Je to nádherné, děkuji, Kurte!“ objala nepokojného mladíka. „To musíme oslavit. Otec včera přinesl několik lahví skvělého vína!“ usmála se a zamířila pro lahev.

Kurt osaměl. Byl jako na trní. Muselo to vyjít, nešlo to jinak.

„Představ si, že je stejně staré jako já!“ usmívala se, když vešla zpět a v rukou držela tác se skleněnou karafou vykládanou jantarem a dvěmi číšemi ve stejném provedení.

„Skvělé,“ nepřítomně se usmál. Přemýšlel, jak Rachel lektvar podstrčit, aby si nikdo ničeho nevšiml.

 

_Ťuk. Ťuk._

„Paní,“ přerušila je Berryovic služebná. „Omlouvám se, že vyrušuji, ale je tu pekařka a chce s vámi mluvit,“ uklonila se.

Rachel zavrčela, ale ihned nasadila široký úsměv. „Samozřejmě, už jdu. Omluvíš mě na chvíli. Můžeš to zatím rozlít,“ otočila se na Kurta.

„Samozřejmě!“ vyhrkl snad až příliš rychle a nadšeně. Rachel si však ničeho nevšimla. V hlavě měla jen nadcházející vdavky a lidé kolem ní jen proplouvali. O tom, že Kurt věděl, co udělala, neměla nejmenší ponětí.

Rychle nalil víno do zdobených číší a přidal do dívčina poháru tekutinu z fioly. Prázdnou schránku zastrčil do záhybu nařaseného rukávu. Tekutina ve víně zašuměla, změnila barvu na fialovou a pronikavě zavoněla po ovoci. Nakonec se nápoj vrátil k původnímu odstínu.

„Uff,“ přiřítila se Rachel zpět. „Ani už nevím, kolikrát jsem jim říkala, že chci na svatbu povidlové koláče a ne makové! Nechápu, že si to nedokážou zapamatovat!“ rozčilovala se už mezi dveřmi.

Kurt rádoby soucitně pokýval a hbitě jí podal plný skleněný pohár. Žíznivě se po něm natáhla a takřka najednou vypila.

„To je opravdu dobré víno,“ pokývala znalecky hlavou. „Chutná jako prosluněný den a hudebníci, kteří zpívají veselé písně,“ blábolila nesmyslně. „Tady něco hraje?“ trhla sebou, jako by se právě probudila ze sna. Přešla k oknu a vyklonila se z něho. S lehkým úsměvem na rtech a zamlženýma očima sledovala zrzavého potulného hudebníka, který se zatoulal k jejich domu.

Kurt se usmíval od ucha k uchu. Udělal to! Povedlo se! Málem se rozplakal štěstím.

„Musím jít dolů za tím muzikantem,“ zašeptala si pro sebe Rachel zcela uchvácena krásou mladého muže. Na svou návštěvu a hostitelské povinnosti úplně zapomněla. Vylétla z dveří jako prskavka a zastavila se až venku před domem, kde opřený o jeho zeď postával potulný Brett.

Ihned se s ním dala do řeči a celá se červenala. Chudý minnesänger nejdřív nemohl uvěřit svému štěstí. Dcera jedněch z nejzámožnějších obyvatel městečka a baví se s ním – se zrzavým potulným pěvcem, který přespává na senících a v polorozpadlých stodolách. Brett byl v sedmém nebi. Samozřejmě jí lichotky okamžitě začal oplácet a rozdrnčel struny své rozvrzané loutny.

 

_„Oh spanilá Rachel, oči máš hnědavé,_

_jak bahno na cestách kterými potulně kráčívám_

_lemované kobylinci, jako jsou hvězdy v tvých očích.“_

Kurt slyšel jen první sloku zamilované písně opěvující Rachelinu krásu a přednosti. Vyběhl z  domu Berryových a namířil si to přímo do Puckermanovic kovárny. Vrata byla dokořán a už z dálky slyšel pravidelné úhozy perlíku o kovadlinu. S hlubokým nádechem vstoupil dovnitř.

„Kurte,“ Puck zvedl hlavu a tvář mu zdobil široký úsměv. „Nepamatuju, žes říkal, že se stavíš.“ Odložil palici a přešel k mladíkovi. Na chvíli se zarazil, jako by si nebyl jist, že dělá správně, ale nakonec ho políbil. „Nebudeš věřit, co se mi dneska zdálo,“ zasmál se.

„Chyběl jsi mi,“ zašeptal mu Kurt do upocené hrudi. Opřel si o ni hlavu. Noahovo tlukoucí srdce mu šeptalo, jak moc ho miluje.

„Ty mě taky,“ políbil ho Puck do vlasů.

…

Za dva týdny se slavila veselka.

Rachel Berryová ještě ten den odvolala sňatek s kovářovým synem a namísto toho si brala potulného pěvce Bretta. Zrzavý muž stále nemohl uvěřit svého nezměrnému štěstí. Nevěstiny otcové se jí snažili sňatek s nemajetným tulákem vymluvit. Marně. Rachel nechtěla nic takového slyšet. Byla jako omámená. Celou dobu na Bretta cukrovala a nutila ho zpívat a hrát jí na loutnu. Chudák hudebník měl naprosto rozedřená bříška prstů. Vůbec mu to však nevadilo. Každý den od doby, co si ho dívka vyvolila za muže, měl teplé, chutné jídlo a měkkou matraci. Žádné zbytky, které musel někde ukrást nebo tvrdé kůrky zapíjené vodou z lesní studánky ani spánek pod vzrostlým dubem na okraji lesa a přikrývku z jeho ošuntělého pláště vystřídala měkká duchna.

Svatba byla krásná. Nevěsta zářila štěstím a na všechny strany rozdávala oslnivé úsměvy. Ženich měl stále plný pohár nejlepšího vína jaké se Berryům podařilo sehnat a své milé zpíval jednu prazvláštní píseň za druhou. Čím nápoje ubývalo, tím byly odvážnější a líce Rachel červenější.

Pozváni byli samozřejmě i Noah a Kurt, kteří měli oči jen jeden pro druhého. Neposlouchali Brettovi milostné písně. Nesledovali rozzářenou nevěstu. Neustále se k sobě tiskli, drželi se za ruce a šeptali si hloupá zamilovaná slůvka do uší. Malé městečko mohlo brzy očekávat další veselku.

**Author's Note:**

> Za Brettovy verše pro Rachel vděčím Lucille.


End file.
